


Síntomas

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [21]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU normal, Angst, Fantasmas o alucinaciones, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade realmente no esperaba encontrarse con esto al regresar a su viejo hogar, maldición, ni siquiera en sus más retorcidas pesadillas.<br/>Al menos tendrá la oportunidad de confesar su amor... aunque un poco tarde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síntomas

**Author's Note:**

> Especie de continuación del corto titulado Enfermedad...

Llovía fuertemente aquel día, como si el cielo sintiera el dolor de aquella pobre mujer y la acompañara en su llanto. A pesar del frío viento que recorría el cementerio, ella no podía sentir nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su única familia se había ido para siempre? El sacerdote junto a ella terminó su oración y con la cabeza dio la señal de bajar el ataúd. Gwen, la única compañera de la escuela que se había presentado al funeral, dejó caer un ramo de hermosos claveles rojos justo antes de que la tierra cubriera por completo al que fuera su mejor amigo.

-¿quiere que la acompañe a casa señora Parker?

-Eso, sería lindo querida.

_______________________________

-Odio cuando llueve, es tan deprimente- suspiró mientras terminaba de meter la última caja de la mudanza- ¡ya terminé viejo! ¡Cumple tu promesa!

-¿Sabías que eres muy molesto chico?

-¡Me vale un cacahuate! ¡Vamos a ver a Petey!

-Mph…- gruño el mayor y tomó las llaves de la camioneta- sube entonces

Una vez adentro del vehículo el rubio empezó a parlotear y a describirle a su padre todas las cosas maravillosas que haría con su mejor amigo una vez que salieran de vacaciones. El pelinegro solo podía sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su muchacho, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan feliz y animado. Definitivamente había sido una sabia decisión regresar a aquel pueblo.

______________________________

La rubia chica se había retirado hacía unos minutos y el silencio de la casa aplastaba a su pobre corazón. Limpió con movimientos mecánicos las lágrimas que seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, absorta la mirada en la pequeña taza de té que descansaba en la mesa frente a ella.

El repentino sonido del timbre la hizo saltar en su asiento, trayendola a la dolorosa realidad. Con suma lentitud se levantó y caminó los pocos metros que separaban la sala de la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de ese chico que solía jugar con su Peter hacía solo un año antes, algo en su interior se quebró y un desgarrador llanto se apoderó de ella.

Rápidamente, el hombre que acompañaba al chico tomó a la dulce anciana entre sus brazos y la levantó como si no pesara nada, seguido por un muy sorprendido Wade, quien se preguntaba por qué la tía de su mejor amigo estaba en ese estado. Aún más importante, ¿dónde estaba Peter?

Afuera, la lluvia cayó con más fuerza.

__________________________________

Sentado sobre la mullida cama, el ojiazul trataba de comprender las palabras que había escuchado salir de la boca de la deshecha anciana. Se negaba a creer aquello, no, no podía ser verdad. “El, el forense dijo que había sufrido de abusos durante meses”. Peter… él se lo habría dicho… jamás le ocultaría algo así. “Si lo hubiera sabido, él… él seguiría aquí… él…”. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a llorar, a aceptar que jamás escucharía la voz de su querido Peter. Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta y un quedó ‘Pase’ salió de sus labios.

-Me quedaré un rato más con May… ¿no quieres regresar a casa a descansar?

-Estoy bien viejo…- ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo- …¿crees que le moleste que esté aquí?

-Para nada… ella sabe lo unidos que son… eran tu y Peter…- sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver lo destrozado que se encontraba el rubio, pero prefirió callar- cualquier cosa estaremos abajo.

Cuando se encontró solo de nuevo, no pudo contenerse más y dejó su llanto escapar en mudos quejidos.

_________________________________

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación como los autos pasaban por la oscura calle, absorto en la forma en que las luces de los vehículos se reflejaban en los varios charcos de agua que la lluvia de esa tarde había dejado. La misma lluvia que había provocado la caída de un árbol sobre uno de los transformadores del vecindario.

-Te traje una vela Wade- su padre aviso desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Voy viejo- se levantó pesadamente y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que el objeto en las manos del pelinegro pasara.

-No te duermas muy tarde, mañana es tu primer día de escuela- agregó Logan antes de marcharse a su propia habitación- descansa

-Tu también viejo- susurró al cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Dejó la vela sobre su escritorio y volvió a acercarse a la ventana, solo para abrir los ojos como platos y caer de espaldas en el suelo. Ahí en el vidrio, se encontraba reflejada la imagen de su mejor amigo. Temblando, se incorporó un poco y miró hacia la cama. Efectivamente, Peter Parker se encontraba sentado en ella, vestido con unos gastados jeans, un jersey rojo y sus inseparables tenis azules. Justo como la última vez que lo vio…

-Perdón por asustarte Wade…

-¡P-P-Peter!

-Me hace tan feliz volver a verte- soltó una pequeña risita al ver la perplejidad del rubio- has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-T-tu también has crecido mucho Petey- recobró un poco la compostura y se levantó de un salto- aunque tu cabello sigue igual de escandaloso como siempre.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para revolver las castañas hebras, sorprendiendose por el agradable calor que irradiaba el otro. “Probablemente”, pensó para sí, “todo ha sido solo un mal sueño, una alucinación causada por dejar de tomar mi medicamento. Petey está aquí conmigo y debo parecerle un idiota”

-Siempre me has parecido un idiota con o sin medicina- respondió alegremente el chico- pero me temo que todo lo que ha pasado en estos días no ha sido producto de tu sobreestimulada imaginación.

-¡Oye! Yo no te insulto cuando haces esa cosa rara con tus pies…- las últimas palabras de su amigo por fin tuvieron sentido en su mente y lo embargaron de una profunda tristeza- ¿Por qué Petey?

-Porque me estaba consumiendo… el dolor… la soledad

-¡Pero me tenías a mi… y a esa rubita!- se dejó caer pesadamente al lado del castaño- no debiste…

-No quiero que estés triste Wade, para mi esto fue una cura- abrazó con cariño al ojiazul y depositó pequeños besos en su mejilla- no es tan malo… el tío Ben está conmigo y también mis padres.

-¡Pero yo te quiero conmigo! ¡Aún nos quedaban muchas cosas por hacer juntos!- se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a llorar- había tantas cosas que quería decirte… y ahora ya no podré…

-¡Dimelas! dime ahora todo lo que quieras…- soltó al rubio y se arrodilló frente a él, tomando sus manos y separándolas de su rostro- no se cuanto tiempo me quede… así que hazlo ahora.

-Quería… quería decirte lo genial que eres, lo inteligente y…- un patético gemido lo cortó por un momento-… lo estúpido que eres por… por… s-saltar- las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza- …¡y lo mucho que me gustas! ¡lo mucho que amo la forma en que tu nariz se arruga cuando algo te molesta! ¡me gusta el olor de tu cabello! ¡amo los pucheros que haces cuando te hago enojar! ¡Amo cada cosa de ti!… y ahora… ahora te has ido… y nada de esas cosas que me gustan volverán…- no pudo continuar, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era demasiado y el llanto le cortaba la respiración.

-Y tu me gustas a mi, Wade- limpió cada lágrima con un beso, abrazando fuertemente a su amigo- y por eso mismo, lamento tanto hacerte sufrir- ahora fue su turno para desahogarse- pero en ese momento, parecía lo mejor… para la tia May, para Gwen, para ti… para mi… ¡lo siento tanto Wade!

-… idiota…- susurró al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del castaño y cubría sus labios con los propios

-… perdón- contestó débilmente antes de responder el beso.


End file.
